


Eyes Shut, I'm A Wreck, There's No Sunset

by adelesbian



Series: Femslash 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of Atlas, Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Kissing, Massage, Pre-Slash, underwater kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Venus is too invested in her teammates' love lives. Namora is too single for her liking.
Relationships: Venus/Namora
Series: Femslash 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Eyes Shut, I'm A Wreck, There's No Sunset

Venus sighed and laid her head on the tabletop. Bob floated into the room noticing Venus’s destitute look.

“What’s wrong, V?” Bob asked.

Venus looked up at Marvel Boy and stretched her arms out on the table. “I just want to make Namora happy, but I don’t know how to make her fall in love again,” she said.

Bob stared at her in his strange empty look. “You cannot rush love,” he said finally.

“Yes, I can! I’m the goddess of love!” Venus insisted. She lengthened goddess so that it felt like it would go on forever.

“Her happiness may not hinge on finding love,” Bob said sitting down at the table in front of her.

“Do you think that Hercules would still be interested in her? He seemed to have feelings for her…”

“Maybe look for someone on the team,” Bob said, his eyes were staring into hers strangely insistent on something. Perhaps he knew something she didn’t. That didn’t seem possible. She was overly invested in her teammates’ love lives.

“She and Jimmy are over, over and Kenneth, well, he hardly seems like her type, and I don’t think you’re suggesting yourself, and yes, she adores M-11, but he’s a robot…” Venus’s eyes widened as she came to the natural conclusion she was meant to draw. “You mean me…”

Bob nodded his head.

Venus’s face flushed red. “I couldn’t,” she said, “she’s not…”

Bob stared blankly at her.

“Could she be?”

“You’re the love expert,” Bob said.

Venus seemed to brighten at the thought of Namora and herself. “Yes, I suppose I could go and sort her out myself,” Venus said thoughtfully. She smiled slightly and looked at Bob. “She is beautiful…”

Namora walked in. “Who’s beautiful?” she asked.

“You are,” Venus said smiling at her.

Namora’s brow furrowed. “Thank you, but who were you talking about?”

“We were talking about you,” Bob said.

Namora stared at them trying to decide why they were acting so strangely. “Okay, I get it, I’ll take the compliment,” she said finally.

Venus stretched. “I can’t wait to get back to the temple and soak,” she said, “Join me, please?” Venus stuck out her lip and leaned closer to Namora.

“Sure,” Namora said, the crease between her brows so prominent it seemed that it might stick that way.

Venus’s eyes widened. “Bob! Why aren’t you at the controls?” she exclaimed.

“I am. I just sensed you were distressed so I came to talk,” Bob said.

Venus opened her mouth as the words processed. “I didn’t know you could do that,” she said, leaning her head on her hands.

“I can,” Bob said. “Which reminds me, we’ll be at the temple shortly.”

Venus smiled at him warmly. “Wonderful,” she said.

Namora cracked her neck. “My whole body is sore. I wish Ken and Jimmy joined us so that I wouldn’t have had to do all the heavy lifting,” she said.

“Nothing like a good soak in the hot spring for that,” Venus said.

Venus seemed to rush Namora through the temple to the hot spring as soon as they were debriefed. They settled into the pool together while maids fussed with them until Venus sent them away. Namora settled into the water and closed her eyes for some time while Venus floated near her waiting for a chance to do something that would show her feelings.

Namora moved uncomfortably. “I am so sore,” she mumbled.

“Let me help you,” Venus said settling behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

Namora’s eyes opened for a moment, and an unintentional moan escaped her lips. “By the gods…” she said leaning into Venus’s firm touch.

Venus smiled and drew closer barely trying her hardest not to just lean in and kiss Namora there and then.

“Never in my life have I ever felt something this good,” Namora said closing her eyes.

Venus’s heart raced and smiled. “Even during sex?” she asked.

“This is a thousand times more incredible than sex,” Namora said.

Venus laughed. “You’ve been sleeping with the wrong people.”

“V, your fingers are magic,” Namora said biting her lip to stop another moan.

Venus pressed her lips against Namora’s shoulder and slowly wrapped her arms around her waist. “I’m sorry Namora. I can’t take this,” she mumbled, placing little kisses along her shoulders.

“Oh my Gods,” Namora gasped.

“If you want me to stop…” Venus started to say, but Namora turned around so swiftly that Venus hardly saw it happen. Their lips connected harder than Venus expected, and Namora pinned Venus’s hands behind her on the cool and damp tiles.

“I was waiting for you to do something since you sent the maids away,” Namora said running one of her hands down Venus’s waist.

“Then why didn’t you do anything?” Venus asked.

Namora stopped kissing Venus for a moment and released Venus’s hands. “I would never take advantage of you. You are a being of love, and if I… If I made any move on you without you making it perfectly clear you wanted it, I would never forgive myself,” she said.

Venus smiled and wrapped her arms around Namora’s shoulders. “My hero,” she said kissing her. A mischievous look was in Venus’s eyes. She sunk below the surface of the water and dragged Namora under with her.

They kissed each other under the water. Their lungs were full of scalding water when they finally broke the surface again, flushed.

“We should go back to one of our rooms,” Venus suggested.

Namora agreed hurriedly.


End file.
